Darkness Can be Shown the Light
by Kaneki2103
Summary: When a boy is kidnapped and forced to kill his parents and his sister wants nothing to do with him where does he go? Into a land of sexy devils apparently ;)
1. Prologue

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

A cruel and maniacal laugh could be heard bouncing around the empty stone room.

CRUNCH

A sickening sound was made when metal met bone.

The bone in question belonged to a boy of 17 strapped down tightly to a lone wooden chair in a vast empty room with walls of concrete to stifle the noise of screaming and floor the colour red to mask the sight of blood.

The 'metal' belonged to a well built, tall man, aged around 30. He wore a red and white hockey mask and a wide smile under it, His name was Jason.

Jason smashed the blunt metal object into the boy's knee once more, further shattering the bone inside while laughing so hard he kept coughing every so often.

The boy was on the edge of death, then again that was a usual occurrence for him. This feeling had been the dominant thing on his mind for the past 6 years he had been a torture puppet for Jason.

He had been kidnapped from his loving parents and older sister at the age of 11 and was thrown into a world of nothing but pain and blood.

The rare times he wasn't in the company of Jason or getting little rest time, he was being abused mentally and physically by two women older than him. They would verbally assault him and rape him on a regular basis. No one cared about this, as long as he showed up for Jason's torture sessions everyone ignored the boy.

This obviously gave him a great fear of people, women especially, to the point where he would refuse to speak or do anything in their presence, he merely sat there like a rag doll soaking up all the abuse thrown his way.

Then one day, the boy was strapped to his chair ready for another session with Jason. However no one had turned up. The boy was curious as this had never before happened. 30 minutes later, the door opened to reveal Jason, behind him were 3 people with paper bags over their heads.

"Now boy, I have a little game for you, it called pick who dies" Jason chuckled creepily as he ripped the paper bags off the three people.

"N-no..." the boy replied, his voice weak but filled with despair. The people Jason had brought before him... Were his family.

"I can't" the boy said "Please don't make me I can't do it they're all I HAVE LEFT PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE" the boy replied his voice raising to a desperate cry near the end of his sentence.

"Oh but you will" said Jason gleefully "or i'll kill them all, now be a good boy and choose one".

"NO NO NOOO NOO NO NO" the boy cried his replies becoming more and more jumbled and insane.

FREEZE

After a minute the boy calmed down, he knew what was going to happen here, he had no choice in the matter, all he could do is take responsibility so she wouldn't blame herself.

"Hehehehe" the boy chuckled in a similar manner to Jason. "Kill the adults" the boy ordered.

His command was met with a sigh of defeat and acceptance from the father, a tearful face from the mother and the screams and protest from the sister, all of which were silenced with two clean shots through the parent's heads.

Upon the two shots a break formed in the boy's mind, one half resented himself for the choice he made the other side relished in its conclusion, the latter half won the battle to the surface and the boy's hair shifted from short and brown to shoulder length and snow white.

"KANEKI" screamed the girl on the floor "HOW COULD YOU, THEY WERE ARE PARENTS".

"Yes, they WERE" replied the boy name Kaneki with emphasis on 'were'. "Not anymore, sister".

"YOU'RE NO BROTHER OF MINE YOU SICK FUCK" yelled the girl as she turned away and began to cry again.

When the girl yelled these words Kaneki began to feel confused and conflicted, the other half of him writhed inside for dominance, to comfort the sister, to apologise, but that failed. The only reaction from the boy was a sigh and the words "Very well, I never liked the name Kaneki, it always sounded so... Tragic".

With that the boy discarded his old name and life, he stood from his chair which was now unshackled. They has broken him, that was their goal, to stop his from obtaining his 'full' power. The boy turned from the girl lying on the floor next to the bodies of the adults and walked out the open door...

 **(You won't stop me Yamori, I will emerge and with my new host we will defeat you)**

 _AN: Hey guys, this is my first ever upload or even attempt at a fanfiction so please give me some patience and let me know if I've done anything wrong and/or where I can improve._

 _I really tried to get away with a Teen rating because I know that mature is generally hidden from public eye in this site, but for the story i'd like to tell, there's just no beating around the bush._

 _Please forgive my blatant ripoff of Tokyo Ghoul but as this is my first time writing I wanted to base my story off something to give myself a starting point. This will be a DXD story but I wanted to give the mc a little tragedy for background._

 _This first chapter can be considered a_ _prologue_ _to the story i'm currently writing, it's a little short because it's my first time writing like this but I hope you all review and rate fairly and the first proper chapter will be up in a few days so look out for it :)_


	2. A New Life

The streets of Kuoh were bustling with many people going about their daily business, families, businessmen, teenage girls were all out doing their respective things in the hot summer weather.

A boy shambled through the town, trying to find an apartment he had rented to live in for a few months. He knew to fit in he'd have to go to a school so he chose the closest one. This happened to be the formerly all girls school, Kuoh Academy.

The summer heat beat down on the boy's back, he was wearing a black long sleeved top and black jeans with red and black sneakers.

"Looks like this is it" the boy mumbled as he turned towards the door to a 2 bedroom apartment. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response from within.

After a few seconds a girl about his age answered the door. She was wearing a white tank top with a red jacket over the top alongside dark blue jeans and white sneakers. She had raven hair with a tint of purple, tied up in a ponytail and looked like she was quite active in her routine.

"Oh hey, you must be my new roomie!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" the boy questioned, he hadn't arranged to live with anyone, he wanted to live alone, damn that sneaky sandle wearing cook.

He'd met a fallen angel a few months prior to this who had taken him in because he had nowhere to go and couldn't remember anything from his past. The fallen angel in question always wore sandles hence the remark and opened up the boy's eyes on the supernatural and all that accompanied it. The fallen angel said this place would be on his own but must have secretly made sure someone else was here too, he always tried to help the boy in weird ways that more often than not were more hindrance.

"Hello?" the girl asked unsurely.

"Huh, oh sorry, must have been daydreaming" replied the boy, he did this a lot.

"Well my name's Yuuma Amano, pleased to meet you" she said holding out a hand to shake.

"My name is... Haise, Haise Sasaki" he replied "sorry but I don't feel comfortable shaking hands with you, I don't mean any bad but I vaguely remember something that happened to me that sparked a fear of most people, women in particular".

The girl looked a little sad at first, maybe even a little angry, but quickly regained her previous attitude.

"No worries Haise" she assured "I was informed of this before you arrived so you just focus on working those fears away" she added postively.

"Thank you Yuuma" Haise replied shortly before entering the apartment after Yuuma.

The interior of the apartment was quite western, the living room was on the right of the door and had a large sofa that bent round in an 'L' shape with space to it's right to allow people access. There was a T.V on the wall opposite as you walked in and a large window that showed the front lawn.

The dining room was basically directly in front and to the left as you entered the apartment, it contained a clean glass table with comfy leather seats.

The kitchen was the last room on the ground floor and it connected the previous two rooms with a spiral staircase in the middle of all three rooms leading up to the first floor which contained a nice clean bathroom and the two bedrooms.

Haise was lead around the open plan first floor before going up after Yuuma to the first floor where he was shown the bathroom and the room he'd be staying in.

"My room is the other one down the hall so if you need anything just knock and ask" Yuuma finished.

"Thank you very much Yuuma" replied Haise as he went to enter his room and put away his belongings.

"Haise?" said Yuuma questioningly.

"Yes?" he answered, waiting in the doorway.

"What's the story with your hair?" she asked puzzled, she'd never before seen two colours in natural hair.

"Oh... uh..." fumbled Haise as he attempted to answer.

"Don't worry about it" Yuuma quickly replied seeing his plight "make yourself at home" she added with a smile before heading downstairs leaving Haise in private.

"It's strange... I remember someone, just like her, she was... NRRGH" Haise had thought too much again, whenever he started to remember his past too much he got a bad migraine.

"I guess i'll just focus on unpacking" he said, relenting from remembering.

30 minutes later, Haise had unpacked all his things, most of which were books. He couldn't remember when, but he'd picked up a fascination of books and reading at a young age and even since was enthralled in them constantly.

The small shelves on the walls were filled with his books, the bed had fresh black sheets on, the small T.V was positioned to the end of the bed so he could watch at night before sleeping and the window was open to let all the fresh summer air in.

Before he thought his life was always going to be a misery, but now, with this, and her... maybe his life didn't have be... Tragedy.

 **(Partner... your life has been tough so far, but hold on a little more, I can help you soon)**

 _Wow... I can't believe I forgot to write this before XD_

 _Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my fic so far (274 views as of when i'm writing this) and I hope to continue the good work._

 _Chapter 3 is under construction and about halfway done so far so you can expect it probably on the 19th._

 _Until then, thank you all once more and missmatchmofo out :)_


	3. Making Friends?

Beep Beep Beep.

Haise groaned as he woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock signalling it was time for his first day at Kuoh Academy.

He slowly got up, brushed his teeth, showered and then put on some clothes. He wore a dark red sleeved top with a black jacket over it along with dark blue jeans and his red and black sneakers from the previous day.

Haise sighed as he looked at himself. His hair was unruly (he'd even tried a comb) and his clothes would make sure he stuck out like a sore thumb because he didn't have the school's uniform since it was a last minute transfer.

"Oh well, I can't get the uniform until tomorrow so i'll have to go like this, I just hope the student council will understand and not jump all over me for it" Haise said to himself before going downstairs to make some breakfast.

Once he entered the kitchen he immediately noticed a foul smell.

"It appears that even if Yuuma is great at many things, cooking isn't one of them" he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Yuuma replied with a sweet looking smile but a demonic aura.

"Nothing, nothing" Haise quickly dismissed.

"Well then sit down Haise and taste some of my lovely cooking" Yuuma countered, her aura intensifying.

"Uh.. um.. i'm good, thanks" Haise stumbled as he thought of an excuse to leave early "I have to go, early entrance today see ya bye" he added quickly as he picked up his bag he prepared earlier (thank god) and exited the apartment as fast as possible followed by Yuuma's howls of laughter as he hit the door doing so.

Haise was walking to school while lost in thought about Yuuma. He knew he should just leave it, but he had a suspicious yet familiar feeling about her that left him rather unsettled while he couldn't remember, especially around her.

While lost in thought he wasn't looking where he was going and walked into another person on the street.

"Hey what the hell man, watch where you're walking" the person yelled before looking at Haise and feeling a little bad considering he was about 5 inches taller than Haise as well as a good chuck heavier (all muscle of course).

"Hey man i'm sorry, maybe I should have paid more attention behind me" the person said in a calmer voice as he stuck out a hand to help Haise up.

Haise grabbed the person's hand and was lifted to his feet as a boy with longish dark hair and glasses appeared.

"Y'know one day you might actually pay attention to what's around you other than oppai Matsuda" said the boy who'd just arrived.

"Hey, it's not like you don't look at oppai Motohama" replied Matsuda "You even have your scouting sight".

"That is a treasure gifted by the oppai gods and you know it" countered Motohama.

"Uhh... guys?" said Haise

"WHAT?" both perverts replied in unison.

"We're gonna be late" Haise stated as he showed them his watch which clearly said it was already 8:30am "Class starts in 5 minutes" he added calmly.

"Oh crap" they both said fearfully as all three of the boys started to run for the academy which was a good 10 minutes away.

Kuoh Academy was a large and prestigious academy that had recently transitioned from all girls to mixed gender, because of this the ratio population of students was about 8 girls to 2 boys, something that Haise, Matsuda and Motohama all realised the moment they stepped foot on campus.

Somehow the three had managed to race the rest of their journey in record time and got through the gates just in time for the sight of an overwhelming about of female students entering the main building as the bell rang.

Matsuda and Motohama said goodbye to their new friend as they left for their classroom. Haise needed to go and see the student council to formally enroll and be given his class number and schedule.

Haise walked through the long halls of the academy amazed at the sheer grandness every square inch possessed. He was so distracted by the sights that he didn't notice the person walking his way until they both hit each other and fell to the floor.

"Uhhh, I've got to pay more attention to my surrounding" groaned Haise as he slowly got to his feet.

He looked down, saw the person he'd walked into and sweat dropped... it was the student council president herself Sona Shitori.

"I'm really sorry miss Shitori, I should have paid more attention to where I was going" Haise apologised while holding out a hand to help her up and mentally noting that one day this flaw of his could well be the death of him (Foreshadowing?).

"I agree Mr Sasaki" she replied curtly as she accepted his hand up.

Once Sona was on her feet, the two stood looking at each other as the air turned rather awkward between them.

"Uhh, I believe I was meant to come to you to get my class number and schedule Miss Shitori" Haise said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Ah yes, I do believe you're right Mr Sasaki" Sona agreed as she motioned for Haise to follow her.

"Haise is fine Miss Shitori" he said while walking after Sona, never having been a big fan of formalities.

"Very well Haise, you may call me Sona if you wish"

"Thanks Sona" Haise replied kindly.

After walking for a few minutes, Sona and Haise came across a door that read, student council room - members only, visitors must knock. Haise followed Sona into the room and looked around while Sona went to her desk to retrieve his schedule.

The room was a light shade of yellow with a few large windows that let quite a bit of sunlight into the room. The furniture was white in colour and made of leather while the tables and desks were all made from birch wood, signaled by it's light appearance. There was a picture on the wall of a group of people that Haise assumed were the student council since Sona was in the middle and the others wore uniform.

At this point Sona came back over to Haise and placed his schedule and class number in his hand. As they touched briefly during this interaction they both got a reading of the other person. Haise saw a prestigious upbringing with lots of lessons in manners, schooling and other things, but one thing stood out... she was a devil.

Meanwhile Sona sensed happiness at first but it quickly turned into pain and suffering and heartbreak and then... nothingness, as though it has all been to much for his brain to handle and he had forgotten it all.

Haise was the first to recover from this event, he understood now that Sona was a devil and was pretty sure that the thing he'd just experienced was both ways, meaning she knew what he didn't know, what he didn't want to know.

Before Sona could say a word, Haise rushed out of the room and headed straight for his class, ignoring Sona's shouts for him to wait.

 **(The time is close, not much longer now my partner)**

 _Hey guys, me again :)_

 _I would have had this chapter out earlier in the morning since it's 12:11pm where I am right now but I had my first driving lesson today (yay! and 57 heart attacks while turning)._

 _This chapter is a little longer because once I started writing it, I couldn't stop and then realised it was nearly 1400 words so maybe you'll get longer chapters in the future ;)_

 _I wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my fic so far, I know I keep saying this but I never expected to have anyone read at all so it means so much that people care about my rambling._

 _Anyway, thank you all and until next time missmatchmofo out._


	4. Problems Arise

Haise slowed his run and stopped just outside a nearby classroom to catch his breath, he was more into books than sports after all.

A bell sounded to signal lunch, 'had it really been that long with Sona' Haise thought as he headed towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was completely packed, whoever thought it was a good idea to have everyone on lunch break at the same time was an idiot. The line for hot meals was well out the door and the tables were all already packed.

Haise decided to get a sandwich because the line was a little shorter and then he walked outside onto the grounds and lay on an incline of grass (Think where Issei was in the first episode) by the building the kendo club used and nearby the ORC club building.

Haise wondered what the ORC was all about since they were very secretive about business and refused all applicants. He ate his sandwich relatively quickly and then lay back onto the incline to take a nap in the summer heat.

About 20 minutes later Haise was awoken by the sound of screaming. As he sat up, he saw Matsuda and Motohama running towards him while being chased by two girls with kendo sticks. Both the boys had multiple bruises on them from being hit by the girls before making a run for it. Haise stood up and allowed the two bruised boys to take shelter behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing moron, those pervs were peeping on us now let us punish them unless you want some too" shouted the girl with pink hair.

"Katase is right, get out of our way" the other girl added.

"No" Haise simply replied

"WHAT" yelled both girls questioningly

"I won't allow you to hurt these guys, they're my friends and if you want to punish them you should report them to the student council president" answered Haise in a factual manner.

"Screw that" spat Katase as she ran at Haise trying to get around him.

Katase faked left then ran right to try and throw off Haise, then when she was sure she had a chance to strike Motohama she swung the kendo stick down with all her might. She then heard a grunt deeper that expected and was shocked as she opened her eyes and saw Haise had caught the stick with his bare hand and snapped it!

"I told you, if you want to punish them, report them to the student council president, otherwise i'll be forced to interfere" repeated Haise before he ushered Matsuda and Motohama away to the nurse's office to get their bruises looked at while Katase stood there shocked.

"Katase, you ok?" asked her friend.

"I'm- i'm fine Murayama" she replied "Just thinking is all" she added as Haise continued to drift through her mind.

Haise was walking with the two perverts to the nurse's office when Motohama asked him a question he really didn't want to hear.

"Haise, how did you catch that stick, let alone snap it in half?".

"Well... you see..." fumbled Haise before he set out a fake story to throw them off his case.

"I may not look it, but I worked out a lot before coming here, my muscles just don't show up as much as other's do" He lied.

"Oh... I see" replied Motohama, he wasn't sure if he believed Haise's story but for now there was no need to question him further, especially after he'd saved him and Matsuda from another beating from Katase and Murayama.

'All the beatings in the world would be worth it if I got to see Katase's delicious body everyday, big bouncing boobs, amazing ass, wonderful waist, what a heaven she is' thought Motohama as a trickle of blood came from his nose.

The three turned a corner and saw a door labelled 'Nurse Suzuka' on the right side of the corridor. Haise entered the room first with the two injured perverts close behind.

The inside of the nurse's office was sterile enough but also welcoming, having three beds for students to rest in and a small oak desk in the far corner where Nurse Suzuka sat typing at a computer.

Nurse Suzuka herself was rather young for her profession being only 3 years older that the 3rd year students (They're 18) at 21. She wore a purple sleeveless jumper that just barely contained her massive mammaries, covered by a white lab coat along with black jeans and brown knee high boots.

Suzuka turned around at her desk to face the students that had entered and gasped when two explosions of blood occurred and two of the students were on the floor in a daze. She walked over to the boy still standing and asked "What just happened?".

"Hormones" Haise replied while suppressing a laugh "anyway, I brought these two here because they were roughed up by two kendo girls before I intervened" Haise explained to Suzuka.

"Do you know why the girls hit these boys" asked the Nurse.

"Same reason they're unconscious now" Haise replied, grinning. "Please take care of them" he added as he walked out the room. By the time he'd finished taking them to the nurse's office and gotten out it was already time for class again so he checked his schedule and started towards his last class for today.

On the way, he looked up at the balcony above the main hall and saw two girls, one he knew from earlier... Sona. The other girl was a mystery to him but he noted that she had stunning rose red hair as he passed by.

Sona looked down and noticed the black and white hair of Haise and was about to call out for him before he started walking away and had already turned a corner.

"Something catch your eye Sona?" asked the redhead beside her.

"No Rias" replied Sona a little too quickly.

"Are you interested in that boy with the two tone hair?" Rias asked.

"...yes" replied Sona more slowly and quieter this time.

"I believe we have a class with him now, you could talk to him afterwards" said Rais.

Sona's eyes lit up at the mention she'd have a chance to talk with Haise again, she'd been looking for him all day since he rushed out of her office earlier in the day. She wanted to talk to the boy and try to help him as best she could.

"C'mon Sona, we're gonna be late is you keep standing there" Rias said as she started walking towards the next.

'I will help him' though Sona in determination as she followed Rias down the corridor.

 **(Yes, a taste of power my host, more is coming next time...)**

 _Hey guys, me again_

 _Sorry for the delay between the last chapter and this one but I had college work and writer's block which was so fun..._

 _Anyway, i'm back on track now and you can expect the next chapter on the 25th sharp._

 _Thank you all for reading and reviewing and until next time, missmatchmofo out :)_


	5. Losing Control

Haise found the class he was meant to be in and entered the room. He sat down in the seat at the back near the window and relaxed while waiting for class to start.

Students started to filter in and sit down, including a certain red head and president. The teacher wan't present yet so the students just spoke and gossiped.

One conversation in particular perked Haise's interest.

"Hey, you know that weird guy with the two tone hair... well I heard something interesting about him, apparently he lost his memories of the past and can only remember the last year." said a familiar voice.

Haise looked over and saw it was Murayama who was spreading this gossip about him to a group of other girls, he clenched his fists, trying to stay calm.

"Apparently he had his parents killed according to the statement by a guy I know in Aogiri Tree, serves him right for getting in my way" said Murayama with a despicable smirk on her face.

Haise was fuming, he started sweating and shaking as some memories from his past became clearer. 'I had no choice back then, I had to at least save one of them' he kept thinking as he started to hyperventilate.

"Look girls, the parricide king is shaking, must be realising he's a pathetic, tragic piece of shit who didn't deserve his parents" Murayama taunted as she wore a disgustingly fake grin.

'No... noonoNoNOnoNO' Haise's thoughts descended into madness as he drowned in his sorrow and anger. His hair swept in the wind from the window, turning completely snow white as he slowly trudged towards him. 'JASON' he screamed as his left eye flashed black and red and four bloody red tentacles erupted from his back.

Kaneki lunged and overwhelmed 'Jason' with a barrage of punches and kicks. Then he picked 'Jason' up of the floor and smashed 'him' against the wall and began to lash 'him' with his tentacles before being pulled back and held in place by the returned teacher and a few other students who were all in awe of the sight before them.

After a short amount of time, Haise stopped struggling as his eye went back to normal and the tentacles vaporized. He looked in front of his expecting to see Jason but instead saw the beaten and bloody body of Murayama, still alive but just barely.

Haise, his hair stained red with blood, started to tear up, half because he felt immense guilt for what'd he'd just done and half because he knew that now Kaneki had emerged, he may start to fade away soon, this changed everything and Haise's brain just couldn't handle it. He broke down crying and then fell unconscious, the last words he heard were the teacher's, yelling "GET THE GIRL TO THE NURSE AND FOR GODS SAKE PHONE AN AMBULANCE".

Blackness, that's what Haise Sasaki saw before him. His eyes slowly began to adjust and he saw the surrounding were not just blackness, but flames made of the darkness.

 **(Partner)** a voice said.

"Who said that?" Haise asked, his eyes darting around to find the source of the new voice.

 **(I did)** replied the voice as it made it's form known to Haise.

"A... dragon?" Haise blurted unsurely.

 **(Yes partner, I am a dragon. I am the one who resides within the sacred gear you possess)** explained the dragon.

Haise had heard about sacred gears from his short time with Azazel before moving in with Yuuma. The fallen angel general had informed him of the many different sacred gears that people could possess.

"So I possess a sacred gear" Haise thought out loud.

 **(Indeed, but before I introduce myself I must ask you something important. What just happened?)** questioned the dragon.

Haise realised that the dragon was obviously unaware of his past and personalities, so he decided that since the dragon was a part of him and it could affect the dragon, he was obliged to explain everything to his new partner.

"Well to explain it properly I'd have to start from the beginning" replied Haise.

 **(Please do partner)** replied the dragon.

"Ok... well it started when I was 17 years old. I had been at my house with my parents and older sister celebrating my birthday when a group of thugs bashed the door in and kidnapped me. They brought me alone to a large, empty room with a single chair in the middle and strapped me down onto the chair and- Haise stopped suddenly as the memories of his torture resurfaced and threatened to devour him whole.

 **(It's ok... take your time partner)** reassured the dragon.

Haise took a deep breath and continued.

"They tortured me brutally in many different ways on that chair, some I remember, some I don't remember and some I cannot forget" Haise quietly admitted.

 **(I understand you've had it rough, but that doesn't explain why a different person just overtook your body)** the dragon replied growing a little impatient.

"He wasn't a different person, that was me... well... a different me but me none the less" replied Haise.

 **(I don't follow what you're saying)** admitted the dragon.

"After a while of being tortures, I started to hear whispers, some telling me to fight and some telling me not to. These whisper's arguments that took place in my head only got more and more violent until one day. I don't remember how long I was locked up for but I know that when this day happened, it was my last in that place."

 **(What happened on that day)** asked the dragon.

Haise paused for a moment before answering, as if steeling himself for the memory he would have to relive.

"The person who tortured me was always on time, that day he wasn't. I was curious as to where he was and was about to call out when the door opened and I saw him... with three people that had bags over their heads. I knew who they were before he took off the bags... my mother... my father... my sister.

 **(Partner...)** began the dragon.

Haise continued without acknowledging the dragon's attempt to speak, he'd started uncovering this hole, he had to finish.

"He made me choose, who lived, who died, it was all in my hands, and that's when something inside me broke. The thing that held these whispers at bay was gone and the one who told me to fight rushed to the surface and erased my original personality. When it was all said and done I just left the next year is something I cannot remember as just after my 18th birthday 6 months ago, I suffered a head wound in an accident and lost all my memories before I woke up in the hospital. Everything I ever was... gone, in a instant. The personality you saw from then until now was the whisper that told me not to fight, to be friendly, to just live happily."

"I was happy living like that" Haise said as he rubbed his chin. "Then I got angry at that girl and the personality I'd hoped was lost came back stronger than ever and took over completely. I'm lucky it eventually fizzled out and I returned to this state."

 **(Partner... I'm so sorry for all that you've been through, to think I was with you since your birth and allowed all this to happen, I deeply apologise with everything I have)** expressed the dragon.

"No need for you to apologise, it all started with a shitty situation that my own temper made worse. Now I have to face the consequences of my actions" replied Haise with a sad expression.

 **(Those consequences may not be as severe as you first thought partner)** answered the dragon.

"Huh" said Haise as some light came back to his eyes.

 **(You will find out soon enough, I have the answers I required from you, I believe it's time for you to return to the human world now anyways)** replied the dragon.

The dragon began to open a portal that slowly started to pull Haise in to return him to the human world.

"Wait!" shouted Haise just before he was sucked in "I don't know your name, I can't keep calling you dragon" he added.

 **(You may call me Bahamut partner)** Bahamut replied.

"thank you" said Haise "just calling me Haise is fine by the way".

 **(Very well, Haise. Now go you'll be needed in the human world soon, while only a few minutes have passed here, a few hours have gone by there. Also this dragon needs her beauty sleep)** Replied Bahamut.

With that, the portal sucked Haise in completely and suddenly vanished having sent Haise back to the human world where things were about to get a lot more complicated...

 _And breathe..._

 _Jesus Christ on four wheels this the chapter took a long ass time. Better thank the lucky stars that i got lost in explanations because I swear this length wasn't planned._

 _For anyone who doesn't understand why I used Kaneki to address Haise at the start of the beatdown paragraph, it's because at that point Haise had been locked away in the mind of his body and Kaneki's dormant personality came out to dish out the damage._

 _As for why Murayama had a contact in Aogiri Tree... well that's to come soon :)_

 _Also, as you can probably guess just by this chapter and how I handled the introduction of Bahamut, I like my reveals dramatic and well worked for. Don't lie you all expected this to be another Ddraig story didn't you?_

 _Before I go I'd like to thank DireProphet once again for reviewing every chapter I've put out so far, thanks man :)_

 _I'd also like to thank a new reviewer by the name of thereaper1331 for reviewing my last chapter._

 _Thank you all for reading and until next time, missmatchmofo out :)_


	6. Meeting Allies?

"Ugh" Haise groaned as he opened up his eyes, awakening to a headache rivaling a hangover but a soft feeling below him. He looked around and saw he was on a soft velvet couch (get your mind out the gutter XD).

The room Haise was in looked quite fancy, with a chandelier, 4 velvet couches facing each other that formed a square shape in the middle of the room and a large oak wood desk at one end of the room. There was a door at the opposite end of the room to the desk that Haise had no idea what it lead to. Haise also noticed that he was currently alone in the room but there was a faint noise of running water coming from behind the door opposite the desk.

He began to think back on the events of the day. First he ran into those two perverts, they seem rather harmless though so he was happy to call them friends.

Then he ran into Sona Shitori, the student council president and went with her to the council's office where they both had that... experience, Haise really wasn't sure what to call it but it had resulted in him realising she was a high class devil and her seeing into the past he had forgotten.

After he'd gotten away from that, he went to lunch and then was involved in that spat between his friends and those Kendo girls, Katase and... Murayama. He'd half expected to feel anger at her name, but as he thought about Murayama and what he'd done to her over a few insults, he realised he way way out of line to attack her, regardless of whether she'd looked like Jason or not.

Haise felt very guilty for his actions against Murayama and hoped he would get the opportunity to at least apologise to her before the repercussions of his actions caught up with him.

Then again, Bahamut had said to him that the results of those actions may not be as severe as he expected, but he'd just have to wait and see what would happen.

Speaking of Bahamut, today he'd found out he had a SACRED GEAR AND BLOODY DRAGON AS HIS NEW PARTNER his mind yelled out as he remembered Bahamut and the meeting inside his mind. He had no idea what having Bahamut as a partner would be like for him but assumed it would make his already complicated like even more so...

Lost in his thoughts about the day, Haise didn't see the red headed beauty known as Rias Gremory emerge from the door opposite the desk with just a towel around her to cover her breasts and other areas...

"I see you're awake" she said in a neutral tone.

"Huh" replied Haise as he broke out of his thoughts.

Haise looked over and saw the red head from earlier... with only a towel around her... Haise blushed and quickly looked away. "You might wanna put on some clothes miss" said Haise.

"Why? Does my body make you uncomfortable" Rias replied with a small smirk.

"I... uh... fine, wear what you want" answered Haise slightly defeated as he sat back down on the couch behind him.

"So Haise, do you remember anything you did earlier today?" asked Rias.

"Yeah" replied Haise in a low, saddened tone.

Rias took the sad tone as a sign that the boy was remorseful on what he'd done, which was fortunate considering the actions she and her club had performed alongside the student council to keep him safe.

"I'm assuming you're going to call the police and expel me?" questioned Haise sadly.

"No Haise, we're not going to expel you we're going to help you" replied Rias.

"What?" answered Haise puzzled at her answer.

"Me and my club with efforts from the student council erased the memories of all the students relating to your 'episode' and healed the girl injured." Rias said gently so to not stir up any remaining feelings in the boy, she couldn't afford for the boy to go berserk again like that. No-one she knew had any idea what happened to the boy when he went insane but they were damn lucky he came out of his by himself because he was easily as powerful as the ORC and student council combined.

Haise eyes lit up as he heard her response, not only had Murayama been healed and no-one remembered him using his kagune, but he would be allowed to stay here as well. It seemed as though Bahamut was right about the lessened consequences.

"However" Rias continued.

Damnit, he'd spoken too soon as usual.

"The fact still remains that when you went berserk you seriously injured a classmate and were a very powerful threat to the other students. If you go berserk again we may not be able to provide this service a second time."

"So you and Sona used her devil powers to heal Murayama and wipe the school's memories?" questioned Haise.

"W-what? How did you know she and I are devils?" asked Rias who was shocked as Sona and herself were very good at hiding their presence.

"Sona I saw this morning, we went to her office for my schedule, when she gave it to me and we touched hands... something happened. I'm not sure what happened but I saw her past and how she was a high class devil but she saw my past as well. Since i'd forgotten my past up to a few months ago and I know it had trauma in it, i didn't want her to say anything about it and possibly remind me, so I hurried out of there and went to lunch." answered Haise.

"As for you, it makes sense you'd also be a devil because you were with Sona earlier before class and I heard your conversation which lead me to believe you were a devil also since you shared a lot with her."

"I see, i'm sorry about your memory loss, I was unaware, but the fact you said you knew it had trauma in your past might lead to an explanation about why you went berserk." replied Rias.

Haise gulped and started to sweat, he knew the question that was coming and he dreaded it.

"If it's okay with you, could you tell me about your past so I can see whether it could be link to what happened earlier?" asked Rias.

Haise paused and said nothing for a few seconds, he was about to speak when the main door to the clubroom opened. Two girls and one boy all in the same year as Rias entered the room.

They all looked directly as Haise and got into a battle stance since their minds hadn't been wiped from earlier and they knew what Haise had done.

The boy drew his sword and lunged as Haise who quickly bent backwards to avoid his strike and then jumped back away from him.

"Kiba stand down" ordered Rias sternly.

"But Rias he-" Kiba started but was cut off by Rias' response.

"He is my guest Kiba, you will stand down immediately."

Kiba grumbled something inaudible to himself before sheathing his sword and returning to the girls at the entrance.

"Haise, these people are the other members of the ORC, Akeno, Koneko and the boy you just 'met' is Kiba."

"So these people are your peerage?" asked Haise.

"Yes they are" Rias replied uncertainly, she hadn't a clue how Haise knew they were part of her peerage, or that devils have a peerage in the first place. This boy simply knew too much about devils to be human.

Haise looked over to the others and began to think.

Akeno had milky skin and raven black hair to contrast tied in orange ribbons in a ponytail that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright green colour that resembled the colour of a beautiful emerald. She was a little taller than Haise, maybe 1 or 2 inches making her about 5"11 compared to Haise's 5"9 stature. To others the most important thing would be her large breasts that rivaled Rias' in size, maybe were even a little bigger ;).

Koneko had slightly lighter skin than Akeno making her look like she didn't go outside often, she had snow white hair almost the same colour as Kaneki's (While he's Haise, the white in his hair is slightly darker more of a very light grey) that went down freely to her shoulders. Her eyes where chocolate brown and resembled a chocolate bar very well. She was the shortest person in the room, maybe even the school at the height of about 4"11. Most people wouldn't take a second look at Koneko's itty bitty titties, but Haise knew a certain bulky lolicon that might.

Kiba was a little different because he had quite tanned skin which implied he either used to or still did travel around a lot. His hair was shaggy and a dirty blonde colour, it reached down to just past his should blades and went over his ears and left eye. The eye that could be seen was a bright, piercing blue colour that resembled clean ocean waters. He stood slightly shorter than Haise at 5"8 but looked pretty much the same height if he stood up straight. His body looked slim but in fact was rather muscular from years of training the art of the sword to exact his revenge on the person who ruined his life and killed his friends.

Then there was Rias, she had the most beautiful rose red hair that was allowed to flow freely down her back to just past her round butt. Her eyes were a sea of blue and green mixing together resembling the colour of turquoise. She was about the same height as Haise, when she stood relaxed she was 5"9 whereas when she was serious, she stood up straight at her full height an inch taller at 5"10. Her breasts were quite large rivaling Akeno's in size and they bounced and jiggled with every movement she made.

She was easily the most beautiful in Haise's eyes but he would never think of engaging with her in that way, same for all the girls here, in fact the presence of multiple girls was having a strange effect on Haise. He felt oddly scared and fearful of the girls when they'd done nothing but be kind to him so far, meanwhile the boy, Kiba, had attacked him, yet he felt the most calm around him for some strange reason. Whatever this was, it seemed to stem from his past and if it did, then there must be a good reason for him to fear girls.

Haise stopped that train of thought, he had no idea what caused this fear and it could be only towards a certain type of girl. These girls had been kind to him so far and his past wasn't the most trustworthy thing so he'd return the favour and keep this feeling buried for now, if they turned out to be malicious then he'd get away from them, if not, then this could be an excellent way to make some good allies.

"So Haise" started Rias which broke Haise out of his thoughts once more.

"Yes" answered Haise.

"Before we were interrupted you were about to say something, was it about your past?" asked Rias.

"It wasn't... but that question I had is irrelevant now, I believe you wanted know about my past..." Haise paused at the end, not sure what to call the red head by.

"Rias is fine Haise" she answered picking up on his pause.

"Alright Rias, all of you might want to sit down, it's a long story" He replied while signaling for Rias's peerage to sit down as well.

 **(Now that we've met and you've met that club, you're life is going to get a lot more chaotic partner, but that doesn't mean there won't be a little fun mixed in...)**

 _Hey guys, we did it *party popper sound effect*, we broke 2,000 words :)_

 _It wasn't too hard for this chapter since there was a lot of explaining and introductions to do but in future chapters where's there's not as much content I can think of it may take a little longer to pump these chapters out, so I hope you'll be patient with be as i'm only human believe it or not ;)_

 _For any of you thinking 'why does Haise know so much about devils all of a sudden' don't worry, there is an explanation coming up in the future I promise :)_

 _Once again I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, even just followed me or faved the story, you all made this story possible and I hope to keep your support for many chapters to come._

 _So as always, until next time, Missmatchmofo out :)_


	7. The Aftermath

Haise retold the story of his abduction and torture at the hands of Aogiri Tree to the ORC including the death of his parents and his loss of memory to every event prior to 6 months ago apart from his torture period.

The members of the ORC were absolutely horrified upon hearing of Haise's abusive torture and being forced to kill his parents to save his sister, they also felt a deep sympathy for the boy especially Rias who started to tear up about halfway through Haise's recollection.

The fact that this boy had gone through so much was undeniably cruel, this boy had been a normal kid before he was thrust into a world of darkness and pain and the thought of how easy it would be for anyone in her peerage to suffer the same fate scared Rias immensely.

Once Haise had finished his story up to when he'd arrived at the academy, he paused for a minute to ready himself to face the guilt of wounding Murayama all over again.

"Then I sat down in the class and waited for the teacher before I started to hear whispering about me, I saw it was Murayama who was doing it and she went on about how I killed my parents and didn't deserve them" said Haise in a low voice, knowing what came next.

"Then I attacked her with my Kagune and fatally wounded her before I fell unconscious" Haise finshed slowly with his head bowed and bangs over his eyes.

Haise knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but he was still unsure of himself before he came to this academy and now that _**he**_ had taken over and hurt someone so badly so easily... He had to find a way to make these devils reject him so he could leave and get away from the innocent students. This was the only way because he wasn't ready to tell anyone about his split personality and emotional instability, having left that out of every explanation he'd done of his past.

The ORC were shocked at the last part considering that they thought Haise to be a victim whereas the story he just admitted cemented his as the villain of the situation.

"You just attacked her like that... on your on volition... without any interference from anything?" Rias asked in slight anger.

"Yes" Haise admitted.

"Then I believe you should leave this academy, you are a threat to students and teachers, I know I said I'd help you but that was before I knew you had done this act free willed" responded Rias with anger and disappointment.

A single tear ran down Haise's left cheek as he got up and left the room without even seeing the dirty looks each person present gave him.

20 minutes later, Haise was on his bed back in the apartment he shared with Yuuma, alone in his thoughts before his new partner came along.

 **(Haise, why did you lie to those devils?)** asked Bahamut.

"Because it's the best thing to do, now that I know _**he**_ can take over at any point, I need to get away from that academy so I don't hurt anyone else" answered Haise.

 **(You are a fool if you think this is the best cause of action, those devils would have helped you if you'd not lied to them)** stated Bahamut with a little anger in her voice at her partner's pointless refusal of help.

"Maybe so, but I couldn't have been sure, the fact they reacted like that made up my mind" replied Haise, "besides, they're not the only people who can help me right?" hinted Haise.

 **(Are you suggesting you want me to train you?)** Bahamut asked the boy.

"I am, please help me get stronger" replied Haise.

 **(Very well, I shall train you, but it won't be easy and I can't help you much with your kag..une?)** she responded being a little unsure of what the power Haise had used before was called.

"I'm locking my Kagune away for now since it's a direct link with _**him**_. To fight i'll need you to train me in magic attacks, physical fitness and any special abilities this gear you're in possesses" answered Haise.

 **(I can help you in those areas and a few more later on down the line, first we'll focus on magic so you can at least defend yourself without your kagune)** Bahamut replied.

"Alright, just tell me what I need to do" said Haise.

 **(Close your eyes and relax, I will take you into my world in your subconsciousness)** she replied.

Haise complied with Bahamut's request and was taken into his subconsciousness by the dragon to learn magical attacks that would serve as a defense and offense against his foes, he just hoped those foes wouldn't be of devil nature...

Inside his own subconsciousness, Haise awoke to the true form of his draconian partner waiting to start his training.

 **(Are you ready to begin partner?)** asked Bahamut.

"I am" replied Haise confidently as his training to become strong enough to fight foes, protect friends and keep _**him**_ locked away.

The dragon was relentless in her training and pushed Haise to the point of passing out numerous times to test and expand his physical limits. Once that was finished for the session, she taught Haise how to hide his presence in case of an emergency and also how build up his body's natural energy called Ki and release it in the form of a beam and how to use it to heal himself and others.

The last thing she taught him was how to release all his built up energy as an explosion to deal massive damage to surrounding enemies, but this was to be used as a last case scenario since it was draining and damaging on his body and it couldn't be controlled well which meant he may injure allies.

Once the training session was complete, Bahamut told him to close his eyes and relax once more...

Haise awoke in his bed in the human world some time later.

"Mhhm" groaned Haise as he got up and check the clock on the wall. It read 11am which meant two things, one was that he'd been training for 19 hours since 4pm the previous day when he'd gotten home from the academy after the ORC berated him and told him to leave. The second was that he was a whole two and a half hours late for school!

The second thought was shouted to Haise by his brain and he began to panic but quickly realised... what was he really late for? The ORC were all devils that he wasn't a match for right now that would kick him out of school the moment they saw him and the student council were probably told about yesterday by Rias so they most likely wanted him out as well, especially... Sona...

He stopped and thought about the student council president. She knew his past and he was extremely rude to her by rushing off that morning and then attack a student brutally for no apparent reason. That lead onto another topic... Murayama was hurt by his actions but at least she'd been wiped of her memory so he wouldn't have to worry about that.

Haise was then interrupted by his partner with some bad news...

 **(Haise... I'm sorry to say but the devils lied to you about Murayama, they wiped the memories of the whole school except her because something powerful protected her from their memory wipe. What I'm saying is that ever since she woke up from being healed, she remembered everything about you attacking her.)**

"Oh fuck" said Haise, surprising Bahamut since she didn't think Haise was one to use that sort of language usually.

"Well that makes up my mind then, I have to go to the academy to apologise and explain to Sona what really happened and I need to apologise to Murayama for hurting her, although to do that properly I may have to tell her what really happened..." Haise said, faltering slightly as he realised he had to admit his mental instability to not just Sona but Murayama as well.

 **(I believe telling them the truth is the best move here partner, delaying this action will only increase their anger towards you with time)** encouraged Bahamut.

"Alright, I need to go and apologise to them both by admitting who I really am, this is gonna suck isn't it?" Haise said to himself.

 **(probably)** replied the dragon.

Soon after, Haise had made the trip to the academy and was searching the grounds for any signs of Sona or Murayama, unaware that a certain red head had spotted him and was readying herself to fight.

Haise decided to go to the Kendo building since Murayama was a member of it's club. As he neared the entrance he saw Murayama and Katase walking out the door and quickly hid and watched as they said their goodbyes and split up. Haise went after Murayama but hid his presence until he knew they were in a part of the school that Murayama could release her anger on him while not putting others at risk.

"Murayama" Haise called out in a neutral tone.

Murayama stiffened with recognition at the voice as she slowly turned around and saw him, the boy that had beaten her within an inch of her life. She yelled and charged towards him with her Kendo stick raised.

Usually Haise would dodge the strike but as Murayama closed in, he stood exactly where he was.

CRACK

The sound of Haise's jaw breaking could be heard as Murayama viciously swung the stick at his face sideways to strike. She stood shocked at the fact Haise hadn't made a single attempt to move or fight, then she looked up and saw him holding his jaw with his left hand while doing nothing but standing with the rest of his body... he wasn't fighting her.

Murayama ran forward again and struck him straight down on the top of the head. This caused Haise to buckle under the weight of the strike and the damage to his head, but he remained in the spot he started still not raising any resistance against Murayama.

The noise of both Murayama yelling and the strikes of her Kendo stick attracted the attention of the student council since they had enhanced hearing as devils. The student council were in time to see Murayama's second strike met with no retaliation from Haise. This made Sona reevaluate what Rias had said about Haise attacking Murayama on his own accord over a few remarks, the boy in front of her was trying to prove a point.

Sona was about to stop Murayama when Rias arrived on the scene. Since Rias hadn't seen the two strikes from Murayama, she assumed Haise was attacking her again and charged up her power of destruction in her hands.

"RIAS WAIT" yelled Sona, but she was too late as Rias had fired the blast at Haise reducing him to a charred corpse...

 _Hey guys, it's me :)_

 _I'd like to apologise for the wait on this chapter but I just couldn't find the time or energy to do it for a while, but it's here now with a new agreement to myself that I never let more than a week go by without a new chapter, so I could write the next one quick and post it on Sunday, that would mean I'd have another chapter out by next Sunday if not before._

 _Once again I'd like to thank all the readers, reviewers, followers and favorites I have on this story and I wish you all a great day :)_

 _So once again, until next time, Missmatchmofo out :)_


	8. Forgiveness

Rias lowered her hand and looked at the charred corpse that used to be Haise Sasaki, then to her best friend Sona who looked like she was about to cry, then to the student council who were horrified at what the power of destruction had done and finally to Murayama who was frozen in shock at Haise being disintegrated.

Rias was unsure why everyone was so shocked and upset at the boy's death, he was evil and deserved to be killed... didn't he?

"Sona, what's wrong, why are you so upset about this evil boy's death?" asked Rias.

"H-how could you b-be so stupid Rias" Sona said while struggling to hold back tears.

"What? How am I stupid, the boy was evil and deserved to-" Rias started before being cut off.

"JUST GO, LEAVE!" screamed Sona while making her way over to Murayama to check if she was ok. There would be no chance of wiping her memory of this, she'd have to live with what she'd just seen.

Rias walked off without another word, angry yet unsure at Sona yelling at her so harshly. She returned to the ORC clubroom to think on the situation for a while by herself.

Meanwhile, Sona was comforting Murayama over the gruesome death she'd just seen, when the body of Haise began to move.

"What the hell?" both girls asked no one in unison.

Haise Sasaki was regenerating before their very eyes and before long he was back to how he'd been before Rias 'killed' him.

"Haise?" Sona asked as she knelt down by the newly restored body.

Haise was alive, Sona could feel it by his breath and heartbeat, but he was still unconscious and no matter what Sona tried, she couldn't get the boy to wake up. In the end she decided it would be best to take him to the student council room in private to use her devil powers to allow him to awaken.

As she picked up Haise, Murayama tugged at her sleeve to signal she wanted to come too. Sona didn't think it could cause much harm since she'd already seen so much and would have to tell her about the supernatural eventually anyway, might as well get it over with now.

Once Sona and Murayama were inside the student council room, Sona told the rest of her peerage to leave them alone, lay Haise on the couch nearby and pulled up a chair for herself and Murayama in front of said couch.

After a few minutes of Sona using magic to restore Haise quicker, a slight groan was heard from the boy as he slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the student council room with the two girls he'd hurt the most... this was gonna suck.

"How're you feeling Haise?" asked Sona.

"Like I was hit by a truck then reversed over" replied Haise while trying to avoid making eye contact with her and especially Murayama who was sitting there with a blank stare aimed at him.

"Haise I-" Sona started before being interrupted by Haise.

"You want an explanation" Haise guessed correctly at the president's next words.

"Yes" replied Sona simply.

"Well, you saw my past this morning as I did yours so i'm not sure how much more I can tell you" answered Haise.

"The explanation is more for Murayama but include everything" stated Sona.

"Ok" Haise replied shortly as he prepared for the next few hours.

Haise then told Sona and Murayama everything he remembered about his abduction and torture from Aogiri and how his mind had broken when he left. Then shortly after he left he'd stopped being able to remember anything and assumed he went on a rampage. Then a little before six months ago, he'd been involved in some sort of accident, an assault is what the people he woke up to told him.

"Apparently the assault was so powerful that my mind couldn't handle it and shut down which created an entirely new personality which is the one I retain to this day under the name Haise Sasaki. Unfortunately the trauma of being forced to kill my parents and subsequently shunned by my sister apparently remained dormant in my brain until I heard Murayama making insults about my family, which is when I decided to beat her for it" explained Haise, his tone becoming colder towards the end to really try and sell his lie of being under his own will and a bad person.

 **{Partner, I thought you were going to tell them what really happened}** said Bahamut, rather confused by the turn of events suddenly.

'I was but I just can't face it Bahamut, if I tell them they'll worry and I won't be able to escape if I need to in case _**he**_ comes back'.

Haise's internal discussion with Bahamut was briefly interrupted by Sona asking a question.

"So you just attacked Murayama and beat her fatally because of the insults she made" questioned Sona coldly.

"Ye-" began Haise before he was cut off.

 **(NO)** yelled Bahamut to the room.

"No wait I-" began Haise before he was interrupted again.

 **(I cannot allow you to incriminate yourself like this again when it isn't your fault)** continued the dragon aloud.

"Who was that" asked Sona and Murayama, who'd broken out of her stare at the dragon's voice.

Sighing in defeat, Haise knew he really would have to tell the truth.

"My partner and sacred gear, Bahamut, dragon of destruction" replied Haise.

"YOU HAVE A SACRED GEAR AND IT'S BAHAMUT HERSELF" yelled Sona making Haise and Murayama jump.

"Yes I do, Bahamut please explain everything to them, I can't find the words" asked Haise, defeated.

 **(Very well partner)** she agreed.

 **(Haise as you may know wasn't always like he is currently. Until he was 17 he was a normal Highschool student, just after his 17th birthday, he was kidnapped by the criminal organisation Aogiri Tree and tortured brutally. One day his family was brought in front of him and he had to pick one person to save. His mind broke and the personality he had hid itself and allowed a new, more brutal one to take it's place. He chose to save his sister and his parents were killed)** explained the dragon.

The two girls listening to the dragon gasped at the revelation that Haise had been forced to kill his own parents to save his sister. Sona in particular found it extremely saddening to know that the boy in front of her had been through so much pain.

 **(Kaneki was his first name, the more brutal personality overtook his body and lived as him for a year until just after his 18th birthday when he was in an accident even I know nothing about. The personality that had been driving Kaneki for the past year simply vanished after this accident and he woke up amnesiac and under the care of Azazel. He was given the name Haise Sasaki and became the boy you see now)** finished the dragon.

The two girls were left shocked and speechless at the revelation of Haise's past and his split personalities. Sona felt deep sorrow and a connection with the boy her age as she'd been hurt by people she trusted dearly also and realised how Haise had felt when she saw a glimpse of his misery the previous day.

"So when Haise attacked Murayama it was because her comments about his family triggered his emotional trauma that was still inside of him and linked Kaneki's personality to Haise's body while the Haise we know was cut off and swallowed up until after he regained control" stated Sona while trying to remain calm and not burst in tears.

"Yes" replied Haise shortly.

Haise then turned to Murayama.

"Murayama, i'm truly sorry for how much I hurt you, once _**he**_ had claimed control of me I was shut off and cast into darkness unable to do anything about my body's actions. The one thing I remember is that you were another person in his eyes, Jason, the person who tortured him was the person you appeared to be in his vision" Haise apologised as he explained what he remembered from the event.

"I- I don't know what to say Haise, i'm thankful you apologised and i'd like to as well for hurting you, but other than that, I've no idea what to say here" stuttered Murayama.

"It's okay, I understand that you must despise me right now for hurting you so badly, I can't even control _**him**_ and now he's taken over once, I've no idea when it could happen again..."

Haise started strong but was reduced to tears by the end of his sentence. Everything was so confusing, he still couldn't remember everything. Kaneki Ken was forever changed by his torture, after he'd been forced to kill his parents to save his sister, he'd accepted the true view of the world... well the truth to him, the truth that the world was cold, cruel and unforgiving, that every mistake has its terrible price and no good deed would go unpunished.

Kaneki had rampaged over the city of Tokyo as the Mukade for a whole year and only an accident equal to the torture that birthed him was enough to kill him. But now he's back and lurking within Haise's mind, ready to strike at any moment, to take back his body and continue where he left off.

Sona put her hand on Haise's shoulder and looked Haise in the eye.

"While it's true that Kaneki may lurk in your mind, you can't give in to him just because he's there, you, Haise Sasaki, are here now, in your body, that is all the proof you need to realise that you are just as strong as he is, I know you won't give up without a fight, that is why I want to help you" stated Sona in a firm voice.

"H-help me" Haise choked out through his tears.

"Yes" replied Sona. "I want you to join Rias' peerage".

"WHAT" shouted Haise. "But she hates me and she tried to kill me" Haise blurted out.

"I believe if we explain what Bahamut just told me, she'd see you in a different light. I think her peerage is the best thing for you since they're loving and very supportive so you'd be under the best care" Sona replied, hiding her ulterior motive for him joining Rias' peerage.

Haise sat in thought for a minute before replying to think about his answer. Rias seemed quite powerful so she could probably keep _**him**_ in check if it ever got out of hand, she also seemed very supportive before he'd deceived her, something he now regretted.

"Okay Sona i'll join her if she'll agree to it, could you set up a meeting between us and be there to moderate it in case conversation breaks down?" asked Haise.

"I'll see what I can do" replied Sona with a smile.

 _*Takes schedule, stomps on it, throws it into the wall and then out the window*_

 _Pffffft, who needs a schedule anyway... me..._

 _Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys but I've just been so unmotivated with not only writing but everything in my life right now, i'm legit thinking about going to the doctors it's that bad, i'm just leaving everything until the last minute and beyond and it's really starting to make me struggle._

 _But enough about me, let's focus on this chapter... WOO Haise's not ded, shocker right? XD  
_

 _Hoping to make the next chapter sooner but please forgive me if i'm a little late._

 _For now though, thank you all for following, reading and reviewing and until next time, Missmatchmofo out :)_


	9. Understanding

Haise walked slowly down the pavement to his shared apartment. He was lost deep in thought about how telling Sona and Murayama about his condition and past had gone. Sure Murayama was new to the supernatural and his case must have been hard for her to understand so he knew why she was acting so shy and unresponsive, but he was puzzled as to why Sona wanted to help him so badly.

Haise had always thought little of himself, assuming that he was a monster for the being bottled up inside him, but Sona saw him differently, she recognised the being inside Haise as a seperate entity and Haise for what he really was, a scared amnesiac boy who just wanted to protect his friends and live peacefully.

He knew that eventually he'd have to go to the meeting Sona would set up between himself and Rias and smooth over his lies, it's wasn't a thought that Haise took pleasure realising, no, for know he'd just focus on the present and forget about the past and future for once.

Haise ended his thoughts as he arrived at the apartment he shared with Yuuma. He really hadn't seen much of her since he left for school the morning before the incident. Yuuma either hadn't been home or was home while he slept so he hadn't the chance to speak to her. After the last couple of days, talking to a fresh face would be soothing Haise thought as he opened the door with his keys.

"Yuuma probably won't be home for another 6 hours" Haise said aloud as he checked his watch and saw the current time was 6pm.

"Since I've nothing to do, I should probably have another training session with Bahamut since we've only had one and that was yesterday" Haise told himself as he went up to his room, laid on his bed and used a technique Bahamut had taught him to relax his body and transcend his consciousness to the dragon's realm.

Bahamut was a dragon known for her relaxed and kind attitude towards all beings and her strong resentment for unnecessary violence. She was also know more importantly for one reason... She did not like to be woken up.

Haise appeared within Bahamut's realm and called out for his partner, this was met with a scorching hot blast of purple flames giving his hair a short trim.

"HOLY HELL" yelled Haise as he dived out of the way.

 **(What did I tell you about waking me up before you come in here Haise?)** asked the dragon with a tired and sarcastic tone.

"If I don't wake you up before I come here you'll barbecue me for a bedtime snack" replied Haise with a slight grin at the memory of that promise.

 **(Be thankful your reflexes are as sharp as they are)** mumbled the dragon as she rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm here to train with you again since I have some time before I need to talk to Yuuma" stated Haise.

 **(I'd be careful around that roommate of yours, she has a strange aura about her that I can't quite decipher)** replied Bahamut.

"If you can't understand her aura, she must be extremely practiced in hiding it, i'll be wary around her when I see her later" responded Haise.

 **(Good, you can never be too careful.)** said the dragon **(now for training, I believe it's time you move onto the basics of what the sacred gear i'm residing in can achieve)** she continued.

 **(First i'll explain a bit about the sacred gear and it's potential before moving onto what we can expect from you)** finished the dragon.

"Alright" Haise replied quickly.

 **(Ok, so the sacred gear you possess is called the Calamity Catalyst and it's split into 6 different parts. The first part is the right gauntlet called the 'Dragon's Arsenal'. Next is the left gauntlet called the 'Dragon's Defense'. Third is the chest plate called the 'Dragon's Cage'. Forth are the boots which are called the 'Dragon's Stance'. Fifth is the helmet called the 'Dragon's Eyes'. Finally, the 6th and most important piece is the 'Draconian Soul', unfortunately since you not a dragon, it would be impossible for you to gain the 6th piece and access balance breaker)** explained Bahamut.

"What's a balance breaker" asked Haise with a puzzled look.

 **(A balance breaker is a part of every sacred gear that starts locked away while the host grows in power but once the host is powerful enough to handle it, the limit on the sacred gear shatters and the balance breaker is acquired. Essentially the balance breaker is a power increase from the base sacred gear that requires great strength to attain and master)** replied the dragon.

"So you're saying that even if I could get physically prepared for it, the balance breaker in this gear would remain locked because i'm not a dragon?" asked Haise a little disappointed.

 **(Indeed. However it's not only your non draconian nature that would restrict you from the balance breaker. When I said strong I didn't just mean physically, I meant all aspects of the word. To access this balance breaker, not only would you need to be physically ready, you'd also need to be ready spiritually and emotionally and I think we both know that you are not ready in any of those categories as of right now)** stated the dragon.

"Even if I became strong in those three means, and collected the other 4 pieces of the sacred gear, i'd still be locked out of balance breaker because i'm not a dragon..." sulked Haise.

 **(Do not give up just yet Haise, you are currently a one eyed ghoul, but you don't use your kagune which means the RC cells you have will be diminished since you only used it once in the past year. This means in theory you could get either Sona or Rias to turn you into a devil, which would give you increased durability and stamina that would help you in battle while you wait for an opportunity to become a dragon)** replied Bahamut.

"WHAT, YOU'RE SAYING I CAN BECOME A DEVIL AND A DRAGON" Haise yelled out in shock.

 **(Yes my partner, I believe turning into a devil should be as easy as asking Sona or Rias to reincarnate you. This will also increase your body's stability due to the devil energy giving you increased healing and regeneration abilities and allow a smoother transformation into a dragon. I myself cannot turn you into a dragon but there are dragons that can, you just need to find and persuade them to do so)** she assured.

"So I need to train to become stronger physically, mentally and spiritually, get Sona or Rias to reincarnate me a devil to make sure my body is stable for when I find a dragon to transform me into a dragon/devil hybrid. Then once I've gathered the other four pieces of the armor for the sacred gear, I can use them to form a draconian soul which my new body would accept and use to transfer me into my balance breaker" Haise recapped.

 **(That would be the ideal way to access balance breaker, yes)** replied the dragon.

"Geez, no biggie then" chuckled Haise as he sweatdropped from the sheer amount of work he was gonna have to put in.

"Hey Bahamut, I've been wondering, since the gauntlet I have appears on my right arm, that means I have the Dragon's Arsenal right? If so, I'd like to know what it can do" asked Haise.

 **(Yes, the piece of the Calamity Catalyst you possess currently is the Dragon's Arsenal. there are many different abilities it can use, but for now I think we should focus its basic ability. This ability allows you to produce any weapon you can think by concentrating and thinking about it. Give it a try, think deeply of a weapon of your choice and imagine it materialising in your hand ready to use in battle)** stated the dragon.

"Okay" Haise replied as he closed his eyes and thought as deeply as he could, suddenly a wrench that looked like it was made of steel appeared in his hand.

"I did it" shouted Haise happily.

 **(Excellent job Haise, keep practicing and you'll be able to make any weapon no matter the size or shape, quickly and instantly)** replied Bahamut as she tried to ignore the fact the of all things Haise could have summoned, he chose a metal wrench. Perhaps subconsciously he wasn't done thinking about the past just yet.

For the next few hours in real time, Haise spent his time practicing the basic ability of the Dragon's Arsenal until he could consistently form medium to large weapons in under 5 seconds of thinking. Once he'd achieved this, it was time for him to leave back to the human world to speak with Yuuma. Haise thanked Bahamut for her help in the session and then relaxed his body and transferred his consciousness back to his body on his bed.

Haise sat up and let his feet dangle over the edge of his bed for a minute before standing up and moving across the room to open his door. He walked down the hall and the stairs to the ground floor and entered the living room where he saw Yuuma in casual clothes with a drink watching some T.V.

"Y'know, you're a hard gal to catch a conversation with" said Haise as he leaned over the back of the couch beside the seat she was sitting on.

"Oh hey Haise, sorry i've been really busy with work lately, I did want to talk to you but I always got home after 1am and you were usually asleep, what's the special occasion this time?" replied Yuuma.

"Nothing special really, had a long day at school and couldn't sleep well because I was thinking about some stuff. When I looked over at the clock it was 1am and I thought I may as well talk to you since we haven't spoken since I went out early to school a couple of days ago" Haise replied as he sat down next to Yuuma.

"What sort of stuff was on your mind, can I help?" asked Yuuma.

"Nah, it's fine, just some drama between my friends, I and some mean girls, nothing I couldn't handle. How about you, what's got you working so hard?" replied Haise.

"Just a few outstanding cases that need to be closed. This girl I had to visit was only about 4 or 5 but she was so mature and wanted to shoulder all the burdens her parents carried, it reminded me a lot of my brother, he was so kind and gentle but extremely mature and always looked out for me and our parents until..." Yuuma trailed off at the end of her sentence, her face was a mixture of sadness and anger.

"It's okay you don't have to push yourself to tell me" assured Haise, not wanting her to have to go through any painful memories again like he had.

"Thank you, Haise" Yuuma replied gratefully as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Haise was a little shook by the sudden display of affection from Yuuma, but he didn't want to disturb her so he just closed his eyes and allowed her to lean on him as long as she needed to.

Haise realised then that Yuuma had gone through a painful experience with her family just like he had with his and obviously she wasn't yet over the feelings she had for her brother and parents. Haise could only assume from her reaction to the thoughts about them that her family was dead and if that were true then she wasn't much different from him. Then and there, Haise decided for once he wasn't going to hurt a girl he knew, he was going to help Yuuma with her past and allow her to look to the future...

 _Welp... this is what a cancelled stream and sleepless night gets you, a brand new chapter only a day after I finished the previous one._

 _It probably helps that it's 9:54 am right now and I've been writing for about 3 hours while I have no interest to play games and none of my friends are awake._

 _Anyway, hope you all enjoy this new chapter, it's mostly an explanation on Haise's sacred gear because the story is going to include him using it and gathering the pieces for his balance breaker so I wanted to explain and get its functions clear now before I continue._

 _Also now that I had a chance to get him away from the school before his meeting with Rias, I wanted to build his relationship with Yuuma up a bit for reasons you'll see in a future chapter ;)_

 _Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following and until next time, Missmatchmofo out :)_


	10. UPDATE

Okay so you've all warmed my heart, i'm gonna start updating this story again, however there will be some changes.

First this story will be moving to my second account, on which I already have another DxD story that i'm updating semi regularly #GoCheckThatOut.

The account name is Bloodstained Kaneki, i'm sure none of you have any idea who that could be xD

I'm hoping to see at least some of you there but with my writing and update schedule I wouldn't blame you if you dipped now while you have the chance xD

Oh and we're just gonna ignore that little episode of a fic that happened a while back K? ;)


End file.
